The brother
by stoopid1234
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Naruto but what in this universe he had a brother, one who would go to all lengths to ensure his brothers safety (This will probably turn into and an M rated story later on)
1. The entrance

OK I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT WRITING STORIES AND SO PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE ME TOO HARD, K THANKS

Konohagakure is a village filled with joy, shined upon by the sun giving it a marvelously beautiful glow, covered by lush and bloomed green trees. Listening closely you can hear the cheers and excited jeers of kids.

However not all citizens of this seemingly perfect village is happy or even contempt. No there's a smudge, a black dot blotting this perfect village and the black dot, the black sheep are actually two children of equal age of 4.

The taller one standing at a measly height of 30 inches, this child had a sandy tuff of hair that reached to his cheeks, his hair its self was caked in mud, leaves and what seems to be dried blood, their eyes a colour of deep steel blue, on their cheeks you could see three distinct marking that look like whiskers on each cheek, their body was clearly malnourished even shown through their torn and disheveled clothes to the point you could define each rib.

The second smaller child had golden kissed blond hair that also reached down to their cheeks pairing with their oceanic, amethyst blue eyes just like the first child they also had three whisker like markings on each cheek, their body seemed more full compared to the first but still severely lacking, their clothes also ripped and shredded.

However its not the two seemingly homeless children that are the black sheep, no it's what they both hold inside them. THE KYUUBI NO KISTUNE. Yes that's right the nine-tailed demon fox. With the taller one holding the yang chakra, leaving the smaller the ying chakra.

Back to the children we can see them running from a mob compiled with hate filled people baring kitchen knives, pitchforks, axes while the shinobi are wielding kunais and katanas. Now you maybe wondering why rage induced mobs are trying to attack children, right? well its because it's been four years since the Kyuubi attacked and devastated the village before the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze used the Death Reaper seal to seal it into two new born children killing him in turn. However in the process killing a large portion of shinobi and civilians alike.

This sent the majority of citizens and shinobi into a state of depression, but there were a few who instead of falling into depression, fell into a state of blind rage, and so they took control of the civilians and shinobi's weak state of mind and spun and slide into their hearts and twisted and turned the truth, and instead of the young ones being the jailors they became the reincarnation of the kyuubi but in a weakened state and so this caused the civilians and shinobi to also become entrapped with hatred and began to seek revenge.

Of course not every one was blinded some knew and believed in the Fourth Hokage's sealing ability, those however were scarce and shunned.

As one of the children, the taller one to be specific, jumped into an alley dragging the smaller one with them, we see the taller one push the smaller one into a garbage can and cover it with bin bags, concealing the younger one completely just in time to see that the crowd has formed a barrier around the only exit.

"Hello little demon, would be so kind as to point to where the other monster is?" One chunin sneered in an overly kind tone showing malice and ill intent towards the child.

"Fuck off, go to hell." Replied the child in a stoned cold voice.

"Guess i'll see you there then you bastard!!" screamed the chunin as they the crowd charged the child with full intent of killing the 'demon-spawn of konoha', kicking the child in the gut caused him to hunched over and wheeze, hitting him in the face and chest causing the boy's mouth to fill up with blood, leading to choking, stabbing and cutting all over his body till muscle and bone was showing, this continued for another 5 minutes until the area was blasted by humongous amounts of Killing Intent. This caused the crowd to freeze and slowly pan towards the newly arrived adversary.

Who they saw however made some of them shrink back in fright, apprehension and distraught. The person was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, One of the owners of the moniker The God of Shinobi. And the children's self-appointed grandfather who had a calm yet menacing gleam to his face.

Hiruzen spoke with authority "Would anyone like to explain what's happening here?" Of course one could tell by the tone alone he knew what exactly is happening it was one of the 'fox hunts' this was usually held once a week to try and 'cleanse' Konoha of the black spot plaguing the village it however became more brutal on the 10th of October, the sealing of the nine-tails.

One villager hesitantly stepped forward and put on the bravest face one could make and replied "We were just finishing what Lord Fourth started." However it came out as nothing more than a pitiful whisper.

This caused the Third Hokage to seethe in his mind before waving down a squad of 4 ANBU, who landed down beside him in a kneeling position.

"Arrest all of them and take them to TI, i think Anko-chan wanted some new friends."

Screams of outrage could be heard as the 4 ANBU gathered them and shushined them away.

Walking over to the near lifeless body, the professor expanded his search until he located a familiar chakra source.

"Come out Naruto-kun it's fine now everyone is away." After a moment of silence the sound of shuffling of the bags and the clanking of tin against the floor was heard, revealing the smaller boy now named Naruto.

Seeing the state of the child cause Naruto's eyes to widen and to rush over to the body.

"Onii-san, Onii-san please get up, Please Oji-san help him please!!" cried Naruto after noticing the child wasn't moving, nudging the body desperately a few more times just incase, until a larger hand landed on top of his head causing him to freeze up and look up to see his grandfather figure smiling down at him

"It's alright Naruto-kun, Araysh-kun will be fine we'll get him to a hospital and he'll be fine in a few days." Kindly replied Sarutobi calming Naruto down.

Picking up the small child now identified as Araysh **(AN:**** IT MEANS SHADOW, WELL OVER-SHADOWER IS IT'S PROPER TERM BUT I'M USING IT IN THIS SENSE K.)** like he weighted nothing, which he sadly does. Gazing down at the broken boy made Hiruzen's heart break knowing he failed to keep a promise and for not looking after them properly.

As he grabbed young Naruto's hand he shushined away to the hospital.

* * *

**Yo! What up it's me hope you like please leave helpful comment and as some of you probably haven't noticed I've deleted my first 'chapter' of my other fan fic cause it was trash but yeah goodbye please once again leave helpful comments and thanks for reading.****peace!**


	2. The discovery

**YO! I'M BACK AGAIN WITH AN NEW CHAPTER, I'M SORRY IF THERE IS MORE TYPOS THAN USUALLY IT'S THAT I'VE GOVE A NEW PHONE AND UTS TAKING SOME TIME TO GET USE TO IT, I'LL TRY AS HARD AS I CAN TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER SO LONG FOR NOW I GUESS.**

**TRALA **

* * *

**(1 week later** **Araysh POV) **

Opening my eyes felt like a burden itself every fiber of my being wanted to shut down and sleep, however as that thought left another thought entered, '_Where the hell am I? last I remember was being fucked over by those bastards and losing consconsciousness_.' Peeling my eyes open to survey the area, first thing I noticed was the vibrant, white lights beaming into my eyes forcing them shut for a few more second, after adjusting to the blaring light I took note of the white, bleached walls, the soft yet cheap bed, the distinct smell of disinfectant. I did not take me long to realise just where I was.

_A hospital_

_"_I fucking hate hospitals." I said, it was silent until I heard the distinct creak of the door, turning the look at my visitor.

"I see you're awake Araysh-kun" Said the Hokage, sitting up and bowing my head to show respect I replied

"Of course, this is nothing compared to previous 'purifications'." This of course caused Hiruzen to flinch ever so slightly but to the likes of those like me who have a keen eye it was noticible.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask you a question?"

I said, knowing the hokage, I know he knows that I won't change what I call him, he sighs wearily before replying with

"Of course, I won't be much of a grandfather If I didn't listen to my grandchildren, now would I?"

"How is Naruto? I assume you got there before he was discovered, am I correct?" I reply with a stern gaze.

"Well yes he wasn't harmed but I'm sorry for not getting to you earlier." Hiruzen remorsefully responded.

"That's of little consern, as long as Naruto is safe that's all I care about." I mention casually, the statement Its self outraged Hiruzen but he kept quiet as we have been here before.

"Well I best get a move on Arashy-kun, I've a lot of paperwork that needs done but your free to leave anytime." as he bid his goodbyes and turned to leave, I decide to voice another question.

"Hokage-sama, is it true that Naruto and myself have the two split chakras of the Kyuubi? Of course I'm not asking for an answer just confirmation so that my next question isn't as ridiculous as it first seemed."

At that Hiruzen froze before turning around and looked sharply at me

_" So this is why he's called the Kami no Shinobi or the God of Shinobi_. "

" Who told you? Arashy who was it? Hiruzen said slowly and lowly. His voice alone was enough to make me shiver nevermind the pressure he was releasing.

" Nobody told me. I figured it out for myself. It was pretty easy considering how much information one can gain by listening to snippets of random conversations. Basically I got it from an accumulation of people citizen and shinobi alike, as the citizen call Naruto and I the 'demon brothers' or 'fox brats' it wasn't hard to figure it had something to do with a demon fox and the only incident recently within 4-5 years as this is relevant to Naruto and myself that's happened was the attack of the kyuubi, but that couldn't be right as 'the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze killed the beast at the cost of his life' but that's incorrect as you can't kill a chakra construct, and so the next best thing is to seal it. Of course he wouldn't seal it into anyone be they orphan or clan child, and it was common knowledge that he was married to an Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki the 'last' Uzumaki and last clan head and rarely known information that she was the past kyuubi holder as only Uzumakis have been known to have the capacity to hold Biju. And so he as his last act of Hokage sealed it into his sons. And so my final question though it could barely be called as such, is Naruto, Minato Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's child?

**(THIRD PERSON POV)**

Hiruzen for the most part was stunned at the amount of knowledge this 4 year old possesses but saddened and guilt filled as he has had to grown in an inhumane amount of time. His past icyness and coldness thawed at Arashy's brilliant deduction.

"Yes Naruto is their child, but it's an S-class secret punishable by death, do you understand?

" Of course Hokage-sama I wasn't planning it anyway, he's too immature to handle the weight, pressure and responsibility of this burden."

Of course Arashy failed to mention that he wasnt not going to prepare Naruto to handle this burden

"How, how do you feel towards Minato for what he did?" Question Hiruzen with a hint of apprehension in his tone.

"Honestly I am fine with him, he is and was my father but I hate him for his actions against Naruto, so until Naruto accepts him, then he'll gain nothing from me." came the smooth reply of Arashy, Hiruzen sighed in relief, thinking of how'd he feel if Arashy did indeed hate his chosen predecessor, though remembering that Arashy said that Minato chose his sons but later asked if Naruto was _their_ child he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Arashy-kun why didn't you ask if you were their child as well?" nuerotically hiruzen asked.

"Why you asked? Because I already know my parents." came Arashy's smooth response

"Who do you think they are." Hiruzen question

"Minato Namikaze and T..." Arashy started before he was interrupted by the banging on the door before being thrown open by one Naruto Uzumaki.

"ONII-CHAN!!!!" exclaimed Naruto in joy as he flew into Arashy arms and cried in relief. Noticing the tears Arashy quickly enveloped him in a hug, rubbed his back gently and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"Hey imouto, what's wrong, what happened?" Arashy gently asked as to not startle Naruto. Hearing him whimper broke Arashy's heart.

"I was so scarred, the.. then they wouwdnt wet me see you and I thought somfring was wrong." Came Naruto broken yet childish reply in between sobs. Hearing the excuse made Arashy release an amused exhale. Naruto knowing his Onii-chan doesn't show as much emotion as others allowed his to read his brother extremely well especially after living with him for 4 years, and so hearing him give his equivalent to a laugh made him livid. Jumping out of the embrace and tower over the bed ridden Arashy with tears bubbling in his eyes gave him an amusing position.

"HEY! I'm bewing swewious (serious) I was wowwied (worried) that's it I'm not woving you anymore." huffed Naruto as he turned around and sat cross legged on the bed. Hearing the bed sheets move compelled Naruto to look back only to see his Onii-chan struggling out of bed. Swivelling his head back round as he heard footsteps tap against the ice cold tile floor

"Hey now that's not fair where would I get my daily dose of hugs from then?" Joked Arashy

"I'm onwy joking I still wove you." Naruto replied Cheerfully and proceeded to run towards his Onii-chan until he felt two fingers being pressed against his forehead, forcing him back as he clutched his head, glaring up at his Onii-chan with the most adorably angry eyes one could produce

"WAH, what was that for Onii-chan!"

"Sorry imouto, but I'm a bit hungry and I still need to talk with Hokage-sama, so could you go get some Ichirakus, okay?"

At the prospect of ramen Naruto instantly forgot his worries and ran out after saying goodbye to his Onii-chan and his Oji-san that he forgot about.

" Now Hokage-sama I believe we have unfinished business."

* * *

**NOW THAT'S CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I'LL HOPEFULLY SEE YOU BACK FOR EPISODE 3****GOODBYE.!!**


	3. The new installation

**YO! I'M BACK AGAIN WITH AN NEW CHAPTER HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THE LAST ONES. OK SO FOR THIS STORY MY IDEA IS TO GIVE AS MUCH INFO AS POSSIBLE BUT ALSO HAVE YOU GUESSING YKNOW. ****THERE IS A CHARACTER I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE LATER ON, BUT I'M GOING TO WRITE A BACKGROUND FANFIC FOR THEM SOO YEAH**

**TOODLES!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: SURPRISINGLY I DON'T OWN NARUTO UNFORTUNALTY AND SO YEAH THAT'S IT! **

* * *

(A MONTH LATER)

A month has passed since Arashy and Hiruzen had their conversation, and not much as changed in fact one of the only thing that has, is Naruto and Arashy's hair has grew out reaching their lower jaws and they've grew in height ever so slightly like a plant with the bare minimum of light.

Though one notible event occurred.

**(FLASH BACK****)**

It was a cold winter's night in the land of Hi no Kuni, and more specifically Konoha were the resident brothers Naruto and Arashy were walking through the frost claimed forest, with Naruto walking happily along, and Arashy snaking behind almost like Naruto's shadow.

Both were content with the silence that befell them as the strolled through the thick snow that glazed the floor and the crunch of dead leaves under their worn boots, however that wasn't to be, as they both heard the distinct sound of grunting, talking, and something hitting the unforgiving surface of the cold, icy ground.

Curious to see what has happened Naruto ran up a head until he came across three boys of the equal age of 5, one of the children was significantly taller in his stature compared to the other two small children though both considerably taller than the brothers. Ganging up on a small girl around the same age as the brothers, the child was a frail thing, the girl had a classic hime-style, with pale white porcelain skin, and had big beady white eyes with a tinge of lavender within them, giving the illusion that the small child is blind, well according to Naruto. However Arashy knew it was the famed _Byakugan,_

the all seeing eye affiliated with Hyuga Clan one of the great clans of konoha

"See your not so tough now are you _hyuga!" _Spat the tallest member and proceeded to kick the small child in the ribs, gaining a cry from said child.

The scene itself trigger something profoundly disgusting inside the young, naive and childish Naruto. Charging into tallest offender using his body, made the older boy fall to the ground and slide back. Spinning around Naruto threw a sloppy hook to the other bully, before it could land however Naruto was kneed in the side by the final bully, causing him to drop to the ground in agony whilst clutching his side to reduce the pain.

Arashy who was frozen by the site of his adorable and innocent otouto managing to be aggressive was slapped out of his state of inability by seeing _his_ otouto being struck by filthy commoners.

Seeing nothing but red and feeling nothing but unbroiled rage welling inside, Arashy let loose like a cannon, blasting forward with as much fury and anger only a overprotective brother could produce. Striking Naruto's offender in the jaw with his tiny albeit deadly fist forcing the attacker's head to swivel at an unnatural speed from the force of the punch. Arashy followed up with a kick to the stomach forcing not only the bully's air but also his breakfast out of his stomach, emptying the contents onto the cold and icy floor resembling Arashy's eyes. With the immediate attacker out of the field Arashy shifted his predatory gaze to the standing bully.

Zigzagging his way to his _prey_ to disorientate him, Arashy planted his left fist into the bully's stomach forcing the bully to form over Arashy's fist followed by a knee to their face snapping their spine to a still and finishing with a quick jab to their windpipe to close their airways.

After disposing of the two cannon fodder Arashy turned to the still down boss and fixed his frozen eyes onto his cowering form.

"Touch them again and I'll kill you without thought. Now leave." Whispered Arashy although it carried through the crisp air clearly heard to the now sprinting _peasant_.

Filled with absolute authority impossible for someone of such an age as he.

Turning his attention to the two children, he came across a scene that could thaw the coldest of hearts, it was the young frail girl from before attending to his downed otouto trying her hardest to stop the flow of salty waters from leaking out of her eyes while gazing at her saviour. Softly walking towards the pair to not startle the child Arashy bent down to check on his brother, he saw he was awake with a small yellow bruise on his side that was slowly fading away.

"What is your name, little one." Arashy's voice broke through the silence like a peak of sunshine at dawn, starting the frail thing.

"H-H-Hinata." was the meek reply Arashy received.

"Ah, I should have known Hinata Hyuga daughter of Hiashi Hyuga the clan head making you the heir. Well he's fine as you can see he's fine no need to worry." Carried Arashy's voice.

_"Hinata Hyuga what a beautiful name, no wonder she's a princess." _Thought the half asleep Naruto causing and 'eek' out of Hinata and a exhale from Onii-san, how did they hear my thoughts?

"You said them out loud just...like the question." Arashy broke Naruto's train of thought with the statement.

"Huh!?" Naruto lept up at the accusation, while blushing something fierce, his childish eyes zooming over to both his watchers noticing his Onii-san dead eyes gazing of his form and Hinata refusing to match his eyes whilest also matching his colour, swinging his body around and crossing his arms over his chest, sticking his chin out with a pout Naruto's ingenious reply was:

"Did not, you're just a mind reader... like those Yaminokos, no, that's not right Yomanakes, no that's not it either..."

"Yamanakas it's Yamanakas."

"I knew that I was testing you."

"were not"

"was too"

Their argument was broken by the sweet giggle, of one forgotten about Hyuga. Hinata was so lost in laughter that when she noticed, she scurried backwards and held her head lowly.

"S-S-Sorry." was Hinata's weak and hurried whisper. Arashy who was studying Hinata finally reached the conclusion that Hinata suffered from severe self worthlessness and lack of confidence, switching his gaze towards Naruto he believed he found a remedy. Naruto.

" _Of course Naruto would be able to bring around joy in the youngling, perhaps I could pass him off while I sort out what I need." _

"Naruto, go bring Hinata home it's getting late and her father might get worried." Arashy ordered, noticing Hinata's instinctual flinch and the mention of her father.

"Wah, why I gotta do it? Can't she walk by herself." Naruto's oblivious reply was a slap to the face of Arashy.

"No she can't and you'll do it cause I've got stuff to do and I'm the oldest." Now Arashy never asked, he demanded and he received. Naruto let out a grumbling 'yes onii-chan', grabbing Hinata's hand in his, he lead her away.

Watching the duo leave from his view Arashy turned around towards the two downed boys, slipping out a rusty kunai from his pocket he approached the incapacitated duo, looming over the first one he plunged his kunai into the first boys chest, right into his heart, stalking over towards the second boy he repeated the process with quick precision for both.

Knowing he had to get rid of the evidence he heaved both boys into an alley way and dumped them into a moldy and clearly forgotten bin.

Walking out of the alley, pocketing the kunai he processed to head to the market area.

* * *

**Boom chapter 3 do be complete, sorry this took so long but I'm not really a professional nor is this my main focus this is just to help me get better at writing**


End file.
